


doctor sung had been in his room for a while now

by somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but after some deliberation decided to post, but no blood or graphic descriptions, implied self harm, interpret it how you will but it could be interpreted that way, suffering of the physical variety if that's not ur jive, this was a vent fic i wrote like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Sung's having a bad time, and his loyal friends come to the rescue.[Warning for implied self harm- this can be interpreted in different ways but that's one of them. If you've dealt with the issue personally, whether on your own or with someone close to you, and that sort of thing upsets you a lot, I wouldn't recommend reading this.]





	doctor sung had been in his room for a while now

Doctor Sung had been in his room for a while now.

Phobos was the first to address it. He knocked on the door a few times, but didn’t get a response. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Considerably more concerned than he was before, he went to find Meouch for help.

Meouch’s approach was a little more aggressive. He knocked on the door with much more force than Phobos had. He called out for the Doctor. Tried pounding on the door with his fist. Wiggled the knob. No response.

Havve finally came along and kicked the door open.

The room was dark, save for a faint glow coming from the center of the room. Phobos turned the lights on, and they all froze in place as they processed the sight before them.

Sung was sitting in his bed, propped up against the headboard, in nothing but his boxers. The light from the core in his chest was dim, flickering on and off at random intervals. He was pale, sickeningly so, and his body was shaking. He looked like he was barely conscious.

Once the initial shock wore off, the three of them rushed to his side.

“Doc?” Meouch put a hand to his shoulder, which Sung flinched away from. He seemed startled, like he hadn’t noticed they were there before. “Hey… hey, it’s okay, it’s just us.”

As Meouch spoke, Sung’s eyes darted between the three of them. His irises were distinctly yellow-- a color they didn’t see on him often, but one they knew wasn’t good.

“Hey… Doc? You with me?”

Still, no response. Sung just stared back at them like a deer caught in headlights.

After a moment, Phobos climbed off the bed, pulling the others back with him. _Perhaps he needs some space,_ he told them. 

Sung’s hand darted out to grab the closest thing to him, which happened to be Meouch’s arm. Meouch yelped at the sudden iron grip, but when he looked down at Sung’s shaking hand, the pain was the least of his concerns.

Meouch blinked. His heart was racing. “Doc?” He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Sung’s-- to match with his unusually gaunt facial features, Sung’s irises were becoming a dull gray.

Meouch didn’t know much about Sung’s body, but he did know that was not a good sign.

“Doc… what’s goin’ on?” Meouch asked. “We… we can’t help if you won’t tell us what’s wrong. You’re just scaring us.”

He could see Sung swallow a lump in his throat before he dropped his legs from where they’d been tucked against his chest. Meouch lowered his gaze to look at Sung’s core, the source of the flickering light from before, and his heart sank.

The glass shield was cracked. The light was just barely there. The skin around it was bruised and red.

“Sung, what the fuck happened?” Meouch questioned. He was really starting to lose his calm demeanor now. “What the fuck are you doing in here?”

Sung just whimpered when the core sparked in his chest.

“Shit,” Meouch cursed as he reached out towards Sung. “Come on, it doesn’t matter, we gotta fix this thing.”

It was somewhat of a struggle getting the doctor to cooperate, but it was Havve who managed to coax (see: force) him out of bed. He carried Sung like a ragdoll out of the room, his arms tucked under Sung’s armpits.

Sung didn’t seem to have any fight left in him by the time Havve sat him down on his workbench. He just slouched forward, still trembling like he was before. His gaze seemed distant, unfocused-- he hadn’t looked at any of them since they’d taken him out of his room.

“Okay, uh… do any of us know our way around that thing?” Meouch asked as he fumbled through the cabinets, not even sure what exactly he was searching for.

Phobos raised a trembling hand.

“Oh! Good,” Meouch said, making his way back over to Sung’s side. “Okay, uh. I think we need to... we gotta replace the glass, right? What else?”

Phobos just shrugged. He was shaking almost as much as Sung was.

“Cool, so you’re no help at all,” Meouch muttered as he eased Sung to lie down on the table. “Havve, you got a steady hand, right?”

It took the cyborg a couple seconds to tear his eyes away from Sung. “I DO NOT HAVE A NERVOUS SYSTEM,” he replied.

“Good. Uh… here.” He passed Havve a screwdriver. “Take off the front plate.”

Havve glanced down at the core, then back up at Meouch. “ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT.”

“Well, yeah, that’s… that’s safe, right?” Meouch asked. He really wasn’t sure, and he really didn’t want to answer his own question.

He felt Sung’s hand on his side then, like Sung was feeling around blindly and happened to land on Meouch. Meouch looked down just in time to see Sung nodding, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Yeah! Yeah, okay, we’re fine.” Meouch gestured frantically towards Sung. “Come on, just do it!”

Havve worked quickly to unscrew the plate as Meouch reached down to take Sung’s hand. He was doing his best to mumble gentle words of encouragement all the while, as Phobos began to search around for a new glass plate.

With remarkable steadiness, Havve managed to lift the broken glass from Sung’s chest. Sung had been still throughout the process, but another spark in his chest, and he was cutting off the blood flow to Meouch’s hand.

Fortunately, Meouch was too distracted to care.

Not long after that, Phobos ran over with a glass disc identical to the one that had been broken. It was a much quicker process to replace it, but Sung’s periodic whimpering made it seem much longer. Eventually, however, Havve screwed in the last screw on the front panel, and everything went dead silent.

Then, they waited.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity before the light flickered back on, now shining with its usual brightness.

Sung was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is sad. Let me know what you think if you want. I might write a second chapter eventually but it'll be warm and soft.


End file.
